


J.Uge, story of my life.

by lanimi, Scolopendre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Nobody gives a fuck about JJ, Original Character(s), Victuuri freeform, Why are we doing this again..., crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanimi/pseuds/lanimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: Elle en avait marre, tout était là pour remettre  en cause son métier, elle avait mal a la tête, la performance d'un certain Jean Jacque Leroy l'énervait et elle ne savait même pas si son foutu four était éteint...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction a commencé après un screenshot pris de l'épisode 9... http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/50/1482087004-15292868-615862075267797-1252402740-o.jpeg pour les curieux.
> 
> lanimi : Don't mind this fic, I don't really know how it started but, it ended like that. Well I hope that all french readers who will read that... will enjoy this... I hope...

      La foule acclamait chaque performance, la musique aurait pu rendre sourd n'importe qui ayant le malheur d'être proche des enceintes. La juge, notre héroïne, regardais d'un air plus qu'ennuyé la performance d'un dénomme Kssh ksssh, elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais fut plus qu'embêtée par la performance du rat, qui ressemblait plus a une parade qu'à autre chose, mais qui pourtant, selon les rumeurs, était très populaire. Mais bon, elle n'y connaissait rien, donc elle n'avais rien à dire, se fut aussi simple que cela. La juge faisait mine de suivre d'un air le plus neutre possible la performance, quand tout d'un coup, quelque chose vint tinter dans son esprit. Avait-elle éteint le four? Soudainement, J.Uge fut prise d'inquiétude, mais se rappela qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Un de ses collègues, qui lui avait l'air tout aussi intéressé par le spectacle qu'elle, ce qui était justifiable par le fait qu'ils étaient tirés au sort à chaque fois et n'étaient pas réellement intéressés par le métier, vu que personne n'en avais rien a foutre non plus, lui fis un signe, elle l’interpréta comme un « mais où sont donc les toilettes? ».

      Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et puis, le vide. La prestation du rat était tellement ennuyante, qu'elle oublia tout. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir à cause de la musique infernale sur laquelle patinait le rat. Elle était fatiguée, ses enfants l'attendaient à la garderie et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait éteint ce puTAIN DE FOUR! Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait pris ce CDD, ah! Mais oui! Il était plutôt bien payé, et on devait noter au hasard, en plus les boissons étaient offertes, et ils paraissent être de vrais professionnels. Mais réellement, elle n'en avait rien a foutre. Le four, était il allumé ou éteint? Y avait il le feu chez elle ou non? Dans quel état étaient ses enfants? Le rat finirait-il un jour sa gigue diabolique? Allait-on enfin appeler l'exterminateur? Et pourquoi est-ce que son voisin de table n'arrêtait il donc pas de demander où étaient les toilettes? Tant de questions sans réponses, et elle était si fatiguée... Et puis, quand les bras de Morphée s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle allaient l'attraper, la musique pris enfin fin. Elle pris un stylo et gribouilla un truc avec. Les autres n'étaient pas plus intéressés: le cas des toilettes avais finis par enfin trouver ses toilettes, un autre tenait des photo de Chris et pleurait, il lui manquait tellement et les autres se demandaient quand est-ce que les scènes de vikturi allaient commencer, enfin bref, la note fut tirée comme au loto et se fut ainsi que le rat se retrouva avec le meilleur score. J.Uge put finalement récupérer ses enfants et rentra chez elle, où le four était bel et bien éteint. Elle vécut longtemps et tira beaucoup de score au hasard.

 

Fin.

 

Scène post-générique:

*vikturi qui bez*

 

 


End file.
